The Cliques
by SSWhiteroseOnIfunny
Summary: Ruby is a nerd. Weiss is a cheerleader. Can they become more than friends? Or will their cliques forbid it?
1. The Encounter

_**A.N: So this is my first fanfic ever on , or ever written I guess. So any feedback is appreciated! If the format is all messed up, again I apologize; I've never really done this! (If you like whiterose, check me out on Ifunny, it's SSWhiterose: P**_

Tired. Ruby was so tired. She cracked open her eyesand stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. Ruby thought to herself staying up all night playing Overwatch on a Sunday was not a good idea. That's when it hit her: Monday comes after Sunday. Monday is a school day. She looked over to her alarm clock. It flashed 8:05 back at her. The bus arrived at 8:10. Ruby shot out of bed, shouting some expletives while she was at it. She was a blur as she rushed around her room, getting dressed, gathering her school supplies, and eating some leftover food from last night all at once. She made sure to throw on her favorite red jacket. Once she was presentable, had everything in her backpack, and had breakfast (more or less), she ran downstairs. Ruby ran past the kitchen, waving goodbye to her dad along the way. Taiyang, her father, looked up from his newspaper, looking displeased.

"Ruby, I explicitly told you not to stay up!"

"I'm sorry dad it won't happen again!" Ruby shouted as she sprinted past him and rushed towards the front door.

Ruby ran outside into the crisp morning air and looked around as she ran along. She noted that Yang, her sister, had not woken up yet as her distinct bright yellow Camaro was still in the driveway. Ruby was sprinting down the street and saw her friend Jaune at the bus stop. She breathed a sigh of relief and slowed down, knowing she hadn't missed the bus. She jogged up to Jaune and hunched over to catch her breath.

"Up all night again, Ruby?" Jaune asked. Ruby grunted in response, still trying to catch her breath"You know we have a math test today right?" Ruby's eyes widened in terror.

"CRAP! I forgot!" Ruby exclaimed as she shot up and face palmed so hard that she actually left a red handprint on her face for a short time."I'm totally gonna fluke and Dad is gonna ground me" Ruby said while hunching over again in defeat. Jaune chuckled and patted her on the back.

"It's okay Ruby, I'll catch you up on the bus." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune, you're a life saver."

"I know Ruby, I know.

When the bus pulled up in front of Beacon High school, Ruby's brain was fried. She stumbled off the bus in a robotic fashion.

"Too much information, brain failing, powering dowwwwwwwn" Ruby said in a robotic voice. Jaune laughed and rolled is his eyes. Ruby continued the charade as the duo walked to the front of the school.

"System override, installing sleep program" Ruby continued in her robot voice. She walked backwards, facing Jaune while doing the robot. Jaune hunched over from laughter at the sleep comment. When he was finished laughing, he looked up to continue watching the spectacle Ruby was putting on. That's when he saw it. Ruby was about to walk backwards into somebody.

"RUBY LOOK OUT!" Jaune shouted as he tried to grab Ruby in time.

"Activating lase-huh? Ruby said when he heard Jaune. He was too late, Ruby back walked straight into somebody.

"OOF" Ruby and the person exclaimed as they fell backwards. In an attempt to save herself, Ruby did her best to turn around mid-air, so she could catch herself with her hands. What she forgot to calculate was that she was falling on top of somebody. Ruby collided with the person, her face landing right into their stomach. The whole courtyard went from laughter and conversation to dead silence, everybody looking over to see what had happened. One girl in particular watched the encounter, her red eyes gleaming. The first thing Ruby noticed was that her face was touching actual skin. Ruby was confused as to why the person was not wearing a shirt. She pushed off the ground with her hands and looked at who she had knocked over. It was a cheerleader in the classic blue and white Beacon colors. That explained why she had hit stomach, as the cheer top cut off just above the belly button. She looked up at the face of the unfortunate soul she knocked over. It was a girl first of all. The feature that stuck out to Ruby first was her eyes. She had deep, light blue eyes. Ruby couldn't stop looking at them. Eventually she looked at the rest of the face and realized she was still on top of the poor girl.

Oh shit Ruby thought to herself. She shot up off the ground as quick as she could, offering a hand to the girl.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I'm so dumb and I'm super sorry!" Ruby exclaimed. She spoke extremely fast, very nervous because she was about to get yelled at. Ruby felt a hand, an extremely soft hand she noted, grab hers. She got a second look at the girl and was stunned. It was Weiss, the leader of the cheerleading squad. Ruby pulled, helping the cheerleader great, now I'm actually dead Ruby thought. She braced herself for a lecture.

"It's fine, just be more careful next time. Okay?"

Ruby blinked. Weiss didn't yell at her? Weiss didn't try to beat her up? Ruby was confused, but nevertheless gracious.

"I absolutely will! I'm so sorry Weiss!" Ruby said while doing some kind of half bow. The head cheerleader looked confused for a moment.

"You know my name?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked up from her half bow.

"Well yeah, everybody knows your name. You're the captain of the cheerleaders and like the most popular person in school." Ruby said in a very fact of the matter tone. Weiss was taken aback and blushed slightly. Ruby noticed the blush, was confused, and then thought about what she just said. Ruby's eyes widened and she slightly blushed herself. Weiss brushed her snow white ponytail out of her face, it had become somewhat knotted in the fall.

"Well I guess so", Weiss said. "What's your name? I've never met you before." Ruby was almost in shock. For the most popular girl in school to be giving her the time of day and being nice to her? Ruby's confidence shot through roof.

"I'm Ruby, nice to meet you Weiss." Ruby said. She shot her hand out towards Weiss. Weiss was surprised for a moment, and then took Ruby's hand and shook.

"I'm Weis- well you already knew that." Weiss said. Both girls giggled at Weiss's joke.

"Anyway, I gotta get to class. I'll see you around Ruby." Weiss said as she started to walk away

"Same" Ruby yelled. Weiss chuckled and waved a goodbye, so Ruby did the same and smiled. Ruby let out a sigh, she was proud of herself for handling that situation well. That's when she remembered Jaune. She turned around and saw Jaune, mouth agape.

"What's wrong Jaune? Chin up! I just made a friend out of the most popular girl in school" Ruby said. Ruby promptly turned and exaggeratedly skipped to the front door. She opened it, turned to Jaune, yelled, "See you in math!" and walked inside.

Jaune just stood there by himself in the courtyard, mouth still hanging open.

 _ **So that was chapter one! Like I said it's my first time doing this so feedback is much appreciated!**_


	2. The Powerhouse of the Cell

_**A.N: So chapter 2. The reviews I have received all mention one thing: Grammar errors. I will make sure to double check this time before posting. So thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of The Cliques!**_

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Ruby was staring at the classroom clock. Biology was extremely boring to her. The teacher, Mr. Ugra, didn't exactly make it much better. He had the most monotone voice and Ruby had fallen asleep many times before in his , Ruby did not feel sleepy. She was wide awake. The encounter in the courtyard made her feel like she had just drank a Monster. Ruby's desk was right next to the window so she could actually look at the courtyard where it happened. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Ruby knew one thing for certain. She had see Weiss again. There was something about her. Her piercing sky blue eyes. That snow white hair. The fact that she was so nice and forgiving. Ruby could almost see her down below in the courtyard.

"Mrs. Rose! Daydreaming now are we?" Ruby was instantly snapped out of her lull, head swinging to face the front of the class. Mr. Ugra was staring directly at her. Ruby looked around the rest of the class and noticed some other kids snickering. Ruby saw her friend Nora in the back of the class look at her and shrug.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ugra, I promise it won't happen again." Ruby said. Mr. Ugra smirked.

"I'm sure. Now would you like to come to the front and explain to the class what I just talked about?" Ruby sighed. Mr. Ugra has a tendency to make examples out of misbehaving students. Ruby mentally facepalmed for forgetting that. She stood up from her desk and made her way to the front. She turned to face the class and stood there for a moment twiddling her fingers.

Mr. Ugra tapped on his watch."We don't have all day Mrs. Rose." Ruby, having missed the whole lesson daydreaming, got anxious and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?" Ruby said, cocking her head sideways. The class burst out in laughter. Ruby realized what she said and started laughing herself. Mr. Ugra rolled his eyes, and came out from behind his desk and moved to the front next to Ruby and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Very funny, Mrs. Rose. Since you appear to find Biology funny, then I'm sure you will find the 5 page report over Mitochondria you have just been assigned hilarious, and don't forget it's due next class." Mr. Ugra said with a sarcastic smile. Ruby winced. The school bell rang, and Mr. Ugra let go of Ruby and addressed the class.

"Remember everybody! We have a test on Wednesday over DNA! And what does that stand for again?"

"Deoxyribonucleic acid." The class shouted back at him.

"Very good, see you all on Wednesday!" Ruby shuffled back to her desk and grabbed her backpack. She looked out the window to the courtyard and thought of Weiss. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ruby turned around and was faced with her friend Nora, who was giggling.

"Powerhouse of the cell." Nora full on laughed now. "Gotta hand it to you Ruby, you're a comedian." Ruby punched the orange haired nerd in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Ruby said while giggling herself. Both of them turned and headed out the class into the hallway. The hallway was bustling with activity. Students at their lockers, grabbing supplies for the next class. Some were simply standing in the middle of the hallway chatting. Ruby hated when people did that. Other kids were already moving on to their next class, some practically running as their class was on the opposite side of the school. Ruby and Nora turned right. Luckily, both of their lockers were in the same block. Ruby walked up to her locker, and Nora hers. Nora, while opening her locker, started talking to Ruby.

"So what are you gonna do about that report?" Nora asked. Ruby grabbed the last of her supplies, closed her locker then banged her forehead against it.

"Uggghhh. I have no idea. I guess i'm just gonna have to google search it all."

Nora snickered. Just at that moment, Jaune came up next to Nora and leaned against her shoulder.

"Hello ladies. How are we?" Jaune said in a sarcastic tone. Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but Nora beat her to it.

"Ruby was staring at the front courtyard, daydreaming, and Mr. Ugra assigned her a 5 page report", Nora said enthusiastically. Ruby gave Nora her best stink eye. Nora just stuck her tongue out in response. Jaune perked up when Nora said "front courtyard".

"Still thinking about this morning, Rubes?" Jaune said. Ruby winced. She hated that nickname. Nora raised an eyebrow.

"What happened this morning?" Nora asked. Jaune caught her up to speed. The robot, the fall, and the ensuing conversation.

"Hmm. I know she was nice to you Ruby, but I would stay away from her. Those cheerleaders can be stuck up and rude. You know how their clique is." Nora said in a concerned tone. Ruby was about to pipe up in protest but she had to agree with her. The Beacon Cheerleaders weren't known for being nice to non-cheerleaders. Plus, Ruby was part of the "nerd/geek" clique, you could say. The two groups were practically polar opposites. Ruby shook herself out of it.

"Well Weiss is not like the others! Jaune can tell you, he was there. She was very nice to me and we basically became friends!"

"Ruby, you knocked her down in front of the whole school."

"Shut up Jaune! Wait, Jaune you agree with her!?" Ruby exclaimed. Jaune shrugged.

"I mean she has a point Ruby. The cheerleaders can be rude, downright vicious when they feel like it. I'm not saying Weiss isn't a diamond in the rough, but just be careful. Others might not be so accepting of a nerd breaching their inner circle." Jaune said. Nora nodded in agreement. Ruby slouched her shoulders.

"Well, when you put it that way… I mean I guess you're right."

"I'm always right Rubes. OW!" Jaune rubbed his arm where Ruby had just punched him.

"Okay, Okay! Message received! Well I gotta get to class. See ya Nora, See you in math…...Rubes." Jaune sprinted off before Ruby could react. Nora laughed.

"I gotta get to class. Pyrrha is gonna want to hear all this." Nora said while half laughing. "Catch you later. And remember, be careful of the cheerleaders Ruby." And with that, Ruby was alone by her locker. She rested against her locker and thought of what all this meant. She wanted to see Weiss again. No, she needed to see Weiss again. But, her friends told her to be careful. Ruby shook her head.

"It fine" Ruby said to herself. She pushed herself off and walked started walking to her next class, joining the hundred of other students doing the same thing.

At the end of the hallway, the girl with red eyes glared at Ruby as she walked away from her locker. She had been watching her and her friends have a conversation. She took note of the bubbly orange haired girl and the tall and lanky blonde guy. But they weren't important. She was focused on Ruby. Just then, she heard her name called out.

"What are you doing Cinder?" Cinder turned around and was met face to face with Weiss.

"Oh nothing! Just daydreaming is all!" She responded with a goofy smile. Weiss smiled.

"Well come on, we are gonna be late to cheer practice! We have a football game to get ready for!"

"Of course! Let's go!" With that, Cinder and Weiss started walking towards the back of the school. Cinder turned her head and got one last glance at the redhead off in the distance. Cinder smirked. Then she turned around and practically skipped to cheerleading practice.

 _ **A.N: So that was chapter 2! No Weiss/Ruby interaction this chapter. I'm trying to get some backstory in, flesh out the cliques, throw in some other RWBY characters, and foreshadow some doom on the horizon?. Hope you guys liked it! Again all reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated!**_


	3. The Pythagorean Theorem

_**AN: Chapter 3! People seemed to like the last chapter so hopefully you will like this one! Time for a Math Test! Special thanks to my grammar editor GgarfunkelL. (yeah i'm that bad at grammar) To people asking to be beta readers! I thank you all a lot for offering but i will only really be using it if I hit like a writer's block or need some opinions over the content and direction of the story. Thank you!**_

"Everybody bring your phones up to the front please! You will get them back after the test."

Ruby sighed. It was time for the math test. Thanks to Jaune she had a basic understanding of the Pythagorean Theorem, but she didn't really have the full knowledge she needed for a test. Ruby, along with the rest of the class, shuffled to the front of the class, inadvertently making a line. One by one they dropped their phones into the bin held by Mr. Port. After a minute or two (the class had 30+ people in it), Ruby was at the front of the line. She took one last look at her phone. It had a crimson red phone case with a rose on the back.

"Ruby please, people are waiting," Mr. Port said. Ruby uttered a quick "sorry" and dropped her phone in the bin. She made her way back to her desk. As she passed Jaune, he grabbed her arm and brought her head down to his level.

"Remember Ruby, A squared plus B squared equals C squared", Jaune whispered. Ruby gave him a quick nod of the head and continued on her journey back to her desk. By this time everybody had turned in their phones and were all sitting down, waiting for the test to start. Mr. Port picked up a pile of tests and handed them out. Then he made his way to the front and addressed the class.

"You have the entirety of the class period to finish this test. You may use your calculator and make sure to show all work. As per usual anybody caught cheating will receive an automatic zero. You may now begin"

The class simultaneously looked down, picked up their pencils, and began. The silence was constantly broken by the flipping of pages, the clack of calculator keys, and the occasional curse under the breath. Ruby, on the other hand, was completely motionless. She was staring at the test in front of her. It was completely blank. Everything that Jaune had told her on the bus this morning, even the little tidbit of information he had given her a minute ago, had completely gone out the door. She sat there dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. As time went by, every couple minutes someone would walk up to the front, test finished. Jaune finished fairly early. He was a genius when it came to math. He knew all the equations and topics like the back of his hand; and when he learned something new, he was a master at it within a couple hours of study. Ruby, however, was pretty much a noob when it came to math. Her entire school life she had been scraping by, doing extra credit, retaking tests, and asking her dad for help. Having an accountant for a dad helps.

Ruby continued to stare at the paper. Just then, like a miracle, it all came back to her in a surge of knowledge. A fire in her soul lit up. Her eyes gleamed with determination. "I am gonna ace this test!" Ruby thought to herself. Ruby picked up her pencil, brought it to the paper an- BRRRRINNNGGGG! The bell rang.

Mr. Port stood up."Okay everyone, that's it! Pencils down!" Ruby's head shot up. She couldn't believe it, an hour and a half of class went by and the only thing she had managed to do was write her name! Ruby's eyes darted around the room, thinking of something to tell Mr. Port.

"Everybody can come get their phones now! Even if you haven't finished, bring me your test and I will grade what you have." Mr. Port said. Ruby got up from her desk and sheepishly walked to the front of the room. A couple others didn't finish, but they had most of the test done. Ruby was the last to make it to Port. Everybody else had turned in their test and grabbed their phones, and had already packed up their things and headed out into the hallway. Ruby dropped her paper off and attempted to get out of class as fast as possible. She was halfway to the door with her backpack before she was stopped.

"Ms. Rose. Come here please", Mr. Port boomed. Ruby slowly turned around and started walking to Port's desk, slouched in defeat. She stood in front of Mr. Port and waited for her punishment.

"You know Ruby, if you ever need extra help with a topic you can come to me, right?"

Ruby perked her head up and raised an eyebrow. "W-what Mr. Port?"

"I do not believe in punishing students who require extra help. I understand math is not your strong suit Ruby. If you want, you can come by after school and I can go over the lesson again and you can retake the test tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Of course Ruby. Trust me, you're not alone in needing help with math. I had the same problem when I was in high school. I reached a point where I didn't know what to do. Never be afraid to ask for help Ruby."

Ruby was practically jumping."Don't worry Mr. Port! I'll come by after school. I'm gonna ace that test, just you watch!"

Mr. Port boomed with laughter."I'm sure you will Ruby, I'm sure you will."

Ruby grabbed her phone and made her way to the door. She burst out into the hallway, extremely happy. Jaune, who had been leaning against the wall next to to door, practically fell.

"AHH! Ruby! You sure do know how to make an entrance!" Jaune said, hand held to his heart. Ruby explained what had happened with the test and how Mr. Port offered to help. Jaune smiled.

"That's great Ruby! I never knew Mr. Port had a soft spot. He is usually very stoic and doesn't really interact with his students."

"I thought the same thing! I think Mr. Port is my new favorite teacher!"

* * *

The final bell rang and students flooded the hallways. People roamed the school with their cliques and stored things in their locker, but most of all, people were leaving. Ruby walked out of History with Blake behind her.

"No Blake, I can't today. I gotta go to math for tutoring."

"Aww! I wanted to play more Overwatch with you." Blake said, flashing a hyperbolic frown.

"Just play with Jaune,"

"But all Jaune does is play Bastion!"

Blake and Ruby stopped walking and looked at each other. The pair froze for a moment, looking very serious. They both burst into laughter. Blake was the first to compose herself.

"Well, I need to get home and you need to get to tutoring, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Blake said.

Ruby and Blake hugged and parted ways. After making her way through the halls, Ruby arrived at Mr. Port's room and walked inside. She did a quick survey of the class. It was completely empty except for the math teacher himself. Mr. Port was sitting at his desk, reading a book. She seemed to have entered unnoticed.

"Hello Mr. Port!"

Mr. Port, having been deeply entrenched in the book, seemed dazed when he snapped back to reality. When he saw the source of the interruption he smiled."Hello Ms. Rose! Take a seat in the front row and we can get started soon! We are just waiting on one more person."

Ruby did just that and sat down. She had expected it to be just her and Mr. Port but another person didn't bother her that much.

 _I'm just grateful not to be the only math illiterate person in school_ Ruby thought to herself. To pass the time, she pulled out her phone. She pulled up the message app and noticed she had a text from Jaune.

JA: hows tutoring going?

RR: just showed up, about to start

JA: well good luck, want 2 play some overwatch later?

RR: "idk, im probably going to study for my math retake

JA: kk, ill see u tomorrow then

RR: cya

Ruby closed messages and opened Ifunny, getting the notification that the new featured posts were up. Just then, she heard the door open but didn't look up from her phone.

 _Must be the other person_ , she thought to herself. She still didn't look up from her phone. stood up and smiled.

"Good afternoon Weiss! Take a seat next to Ruby and we can begin!"

 _ **AN: AHHHH! I'm sorry this chapter was somewhat short again guys, but I feel like this cliffhanger is worth it ;). But don't worry! Next chapter will be much longer :P.**_

 _ **As usual, reviews are appreciated!**_


	4. Tutoring

**A.N Hey! Sorry for the extremely long update drought. I kind of lost interest in writing for awhile. But I'm back now! Next topic, chapter length. To be honest most chapters are probably gonna be around this length, so yeah. Enjoy!**

"Good afternoon Weiss! Take a seat next to Ruby and we can begin!"

Ruby's eyes shot up from her phone, immediately looking for confirmation that Weiss was, in fact, in the room. Ruby's heart jumped into her throat when she saw Weiss standing in the doorway. She had obviously just finished cheerleading practice because her forehead glistened with sweat. She wasn't wearing her cheerleading outfit, but a loose tank top and exercise shorts in the school's iconic blue and white. Her snow white hair was still in that same ponytail. Ruby looked up to her face. She just stared in awe at Weiss's piercing blue eyes. But that's when Ruby noticed Weiss's mouth was moving.

"Ruby? Ruby?", Weiss said as she waved her hand around, attempting to shake Ruby out of her stare.

Ruby blinked and shook her head. "Oh hey! Sorry, kinda zoned out", Ruby said while scratching the back of her head and averting her eyes from Weiss's gaze.

Weiss started to make her way over to the desk immediately to Ruby's left. She sat down and shot a smile at Ruby. Ruby sheepishly smiled back, brushing her hair out of her face. They both turned to Mr. Port.

"Ok girls! Let's beg- Oh dear, I seem to have misplaced my teachers textbook. Give me a moment ladies.", Mr. Port said. He walked over to his desk and started searching through it. Weiss pulled out her phone and began texting somebody. Ruby watched Weiss through her peripheral vision. She wanted to start a conversation, but had no idea what to say. Every 30 seconds or so, Weiss would giggle and begin typing a response to the unknown corresponder. Ruby, resigned to her fate, sighed and pulled out her own phone. Just as she was about to open her own texts, Weiss tapped on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby, startled, shot up from her phone and looked at her.

"Woah! Sorry to startle you, just wanted to talk.", Weiss said. Ruby shook her head.

"No you're fine, just on edge is all." Ruby said nervously. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong? Why are you on edge?" Weiss asked. Ruby frantically searched her head for an answer. She was obviously not going to say the reason was because Cheerleading Captain and resident popular kid Weiss Schnee was sitting right next to her. Ruby came up with the perfect answer!

"It's not everyday I get to talk to a cheerleader." She said. Ruby smiled internally, satisfied with her answ- _WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?_ Ruby looked at Weiss and saw her blushing and looking down. Ruby put her own head down and began fighting with herself internally.

 _Oh my god why did I just say that? I'm an idiot! She is gonna think i'm weird and not talk to me ever again and she's probably gonna tell all her cheerleader friends and they are gonna make fun of me an- Ruby stop, you're overthinking this. It was just a simple slip of the tongue. Lets do some damage control._

Ruby looked back up at Weiss to gauge her reaction. Weiss brought her head back up, the traces of a blush still on her cheeks.

"Oh I'm not some superstar or anything" Said Weiss, causing another blush. Ruby shrugged her shoulders without missing a beat.

"I mean you're basically the most popular and prettiest girl in school." Ruby said while casually looking over at the board. She reviewed what she said in her head and froze. Her eyes widened and looked at Weiss. Her head was parallel to the floor and Ruby could see a massive blush on her face.

 _RUBY WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. Okay, okay, okay, okay how do I fix this, what do I say? Maybe I can say I was talking to myself? No, that's weird and makes no sense. I can say i'm having a stroke? Yeah! I'm having a stroke, that's it!_

Ruby started to speak. "Wei-" was all she managed to say before Mr. Port slammed his desk.

"I found it! It was under the stack of tests I was grading earlier today. Let's begin shall we? Girls? Is something the matter?" Mr. Port said when he looked over to Weiss and Ruby and saw them in varying states of shock. Neither Ruby nor Weiss moved.

"GIRLS" boomed. Ruby and Weiss jumped in their seats and looked at the board. Ruby glanced over at Weiss and saw that the blush was still on her face.

"Can I begin now?" Mr. Port asked. Both Weiss and Ruby nodded yes. Mr. Port turned to the board and began the session, writing equations and formulas all over the board. Weiss and Ruby pulled out their notebooks and began taking notes.

For Ruby, the tutoring session was a blur. She was able to follow Mr. Port and study for the test, but every now and then she would glance at Weiss. She seemed to have completely forgotten about the utterance Ruby made, staring at the board, taking notes herself. 30 minutes later, Mr. Port put down his chalk and turned to the girls.

"Ok! That's all the material you need to know for the test. I expect to see both of you here tomorrow at 8:30 AM sharp for your retest." Mr. Port said. Weiss nodded yes, while Ruby gave a verbal response.

"Yes Mr. Port, I'll be here tomorrow" Ruby said drearily. She dreaded the idea of being alone with Weiss again after what she had said earlier. Ruby glanced over at Weiss. She was packing up, her face not showing any hints of emotion.

Ruby cursed herself. _Dammit Ruby, you lost her. Say goodbye to having Weiss as a friend._

Ruby packed up and followed Weiss out the door into the hall. Ruby started walking towards the front of the school. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Weiss called her name.

"Ruby! Come back here for a second."

Ruby froze in her tracks, terror filling her mind. _Oh god, she's gonna yell at me. She is gonna tell me never to speak, let alone look in her direction again._

Ruby turned around and started making her way back to Weiss. She made sure to walk briskly, not wanting to show any signs of fear in her body language. Ruby stopped in front of Weiss, standing tall. Ruby still had to look up, as she was a few inches shorter than Weiss. Weiss was standing in front of Ruby, one hand holding her phone, the other holding onto the backpack strap slung over her shoulder. Weiss held out her phone to Ruby. Ruby, confused, looked up at Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"I know we both took good notes, but just in case we left anything out, let's exchange numbers so we can fill in each other's notes. I would say let's just look at each other's notebooks now, but I have a curfew."

Ruby couldn't believe it. Not only had Weiss not yelled at her, she wanted to exchanged numbers! Ruby also made a mental note, storing away the fact that Weiss had a curfew. Ruby took Weiss's phone and entered her number. When Ruby put in her name, she put in the emoji with its tongue sticking out at the end. Ruby giggled out loud. Weiss raised an eyebrow and took her phone back. She looked down at the new contact. Ruby watched Weiss's face intently for any sign of reaction. Ruby practically exploded when she saw Weiss's mouth form into a slight smile.

"Okay, well i'll see you tomorrow Ruby." Weiss said, looking up at Ruby and flashing her a smile. Ruby, reinvigorated, practically yelled back.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Weiss smirked, turned around and started walking to the back of the school. Ruby turned herself and started _skipping_ down the hall.

 _Oh my god! She totally wants to be your friend and everything is awesome and fun and amazing._

Ruby burst through the front doors and sat down on a nearby bench. Ruby found herself unable to stop moving, her body filled to the brim with optimism. She pulled out her phone and called Yang, asking her to come pick her up. Yang grunted back a yes and hung up. Ruby brought her phone down from her ear and texted Jaune.

RR: OMG JAUNE UR NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!

JA: hold on in OW match

Ruby frowned. Her leg bounced up and down from impatience. A few minutes later, Ruby's phone buzzed.

JA: okay im done, what happened?

RR: WEISS WAS THERE

JA: what?

RR: SHE WAS AT THE TUTORING SESS WITH ME.

JA: Why?

RR: jaune dont ask stupid questions

JA: okay, she needs help with math to. Did u guys talk at all?

RR: I'll tell you tomorrow, to much to say over text

JA: rubyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

RR: TOMORROW JAUNE

JA: fine, ill see you tomorrow

Ruby was going to text a response when she heard the familiar engine of Yang's Camaro. Ruby looked up to see Yang leaning on her car.

"Ruby you lazy nerd get over here!" Yang shouted, motioning for Ruby to get in the car. Ruby rolled her eyes and dashed across the courtyard. Ruby ran through the front gate, opened the passenger door and closed it behind her before Yang could say a word. Yang, moving around the front of the car to the driver side, mumbled under breath.

"Hi Yang, how was your day? Good, yours? Good!" Yang sat down and shut the door, putting the car in drive and speeding away.


End file.
